Exponential
by Atharos
Summary: Harry Potter is no mere Hok'taur. But nobody told Ba'al that. What happens when you combine a Goa'uld symbiote with a wizard and 1/7th of a dark lord's soul. Something explosive Intelligent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Snakehead!Harry and finally Not!Harry
1. Prologue: Convergence

Prologue

If you asked someone of the Wizarding world about Harry Potter, about what made him so special, they would reply that he was special because he defeated Voldemort, or because he survived the impossible to survive Killing Curse. But what none among wizard-kind knew was that neither of those even began to describe just how special he was, and he had nothing to do with either of them.

That is to say that is was not him who enabled a little boy to defeat a Dark lord and reflect the touch of death. All that was just his mother. No, what was really extraordinary about Harry Potter was his endless capacity for kindness, that despite exposure to the darkest of magics, and a decade of abuse by abominable relatives followed by six years of ostracization and hostility and then a year of failed guerilla warfare, followed of course by 18 years of loveless marriage to a gold-digging whore, he could still help anyone in need.

There was much unknown to him however. That Voldemort's soul still resided within his forehead was perhaps the least of them. That the Goa'uld and System Lord Ba'al was in orbit in a cloaked Tel'tak, wary of the Tauri's ability to vanquish both the Supreme System lord Ra, and Apophis. What shocked the cunning snake-head was that he was reading an advanced host on the surface of the planet, directly below his ship. Blinded by greed for a Hok'taur he immediately transported the now identified Male aboard his ship using the rings. Ordering one of his Jaffa to restrain him, and knock him unconscious quickly fearing the Hok'taur could use his powers to escape.

Eyeing the now out cold human male with glee. Ba'al muttered "I've got you now".

Foregoing the procedure to preserve the current host for the event that the new one ends up unsuitable, Ba'al disengaged from his host for the first time in over 1300 years, his serpentine form dropping heavily upon the stunned male's still clothed back. Mandibles prying open the skin at the back of the neck, the slime covered snake visibly shivered in anticipation, before lurching forward with surprising speed.

The symbiote's invasion into the body of a wizard was always going to have as yet unseen results, with the addition of a destabilised soul fragment and the mind of a very powerful yet timid wizard the reaction was, in a word, Explosive.

The minds of Voldemort and Ba'al were unerringly similar, and so merged with rather little fuss. But the merging of that group with Harry essence was not so streamlined, as they were essential polar opposites.

The inherent benevolence and kindness of Harry countered but did not overpower the malice and sadism of the Goa'uld and Voldemort. The Goa'uld were surprisingly incapable of emotions save for anger and envy, same for Voldemort, where Harry's time spent at the sympathies of the Dursley's took his capacity for anger and hate, but left behind an overwhelming need to be in control, specifically in the form power, a mutual trait though for a variety of reasons, and a wealth of knowledge with the common desire for more.

This resulted in a powerful metaphysical being with all the combined knowledge of the Goa'uld as species the greatest Dark lord to grace the earth in centuries and the man who was universally acknowledged as the foremost expert in High precision magical manipulation. With a background mindset devoid of all polarizing emotions such as anger; fear; greed; sadness; compassion; love or hope, but utterly overflowing with neutral elements like curiosity and reasoning, with a massive capability for desire, and a lack of either mercy or malice. A being who could make utterly logical and creative decisions. With a fluid conciousness which could support itself in almost any lifeforms.

Now a human body is enough for such a being to use but it limits their powers to available for use, but when the only food is apples, you eat them.

The newly created man stood naked before his Jaffa, his because despite his changing to the extent where neither Lord Ba'al nor Harry Potter was his name any-more, those Jaffa were his property.

And today Lord Samhain was born, greater than the sum of his parts.


	2. Chapter One: Rotten Foundations

Chapter One

Quickly assessing the situation Samhain promptly ordered his Jaffa "Kree Jaffa, bring me clothing and plot a course for the dark side of this worlds moon"

Broken from their shock by the orders of their god, one rushed towards the cockpit to obey his commands while the other opened a crate near the back of the cargo bay and removed some clothing, as commanded. He could have piloted the ship himself of course, but that would be a menial task and that's what Jaffa are for. He knew however that it rankled the Jaffa's sense of honour to dress another so carried that task out himself.

Within seconds they had arrived behind the Earth's only natural satellite. Making a decision Samhain commanded "Engage the hyperdrive to Elysium"

As the coruscating blue energy formed around the small cargo ship a state of contemplation washed over the newly formed God. As a being who had lived for thousands of years, Ba'al could be an accomplished historian with a good memory and some paper; and a feature of Goa'uld reigns throughout the ages was that eventually they would be toppled by other Goa'uld, like Seth, Isis and Osiris. Ra was unusual in his maintenance of his position of supreme system lord for so long.

The only thing that was certain, was that the current situation merited much deliberation, but as he was essentially immortal the patience acquired from what was once Harry Potter came into play.

Elysium was Ba'al's Home-world, or as close to a home-world as a Goa'uld can have after the loss of Ogdoad, where the murky depths spawned the first symbiote. It was fortified to the best of Ba'al supposedly formidable tactical prowess, but in truth the newborn lord could see flaws glaring in the design. It appears that the Goa'uld weren't content to delude only their followers, but themselves as well

Exiting the Tear in reality Samhain began to wonder how his kingdom fared in his absence, while his first prime was a competent man, ruling an empire required more than just competence, it needed drive and purpose. His fellow Goa'uld had drive in spades in the form of greed. Unfortunately lacking competence for the most part. But what none of them had, what he never used to have but now did, was vision. A vision for the future, and it was vastly beyond than his current scope, so something had to change, for the better.

"Kree Jaffa, contact my First Prime"

"Yes my Lord"

The time stretched on as the helmsman established the connection; Samhain taps his fingers against the arm of his throne impatiently.

"Greetings my lord Ba'al, your return brings glory to us all, I hope your mission was successful."Simpered his current first prime

"Yes this new host is a vast improvement, I trust that the expedition into Ra's former territories was also successful."

"Indeed, my lord, we conquered those worlds and have shown them the glory of service to lord Ba'al"

"And what of the Prototype?" Samhain enquired anxiously

"The scientists of the project have made some major improvements but the device is still not ready"

Samhain was more eager now. "Very well, I shall ring down immediately, to inspect their progress"

"Of course, Lord Ba'al"

"Cut the connection" He instructed "and then land the ship."

Striding towards the cargo hold, and the ring platform, Samhain cut an imposing figure to the still shocked Jaffa.

Appearing from the rings with the elegance and confidence of a being who'd been doing so for thousands of years, Samhain emerged into the labs where dozens of scientists were bustling around a large piece of technology suspended in the centre of the room.

"Is the device ready" Samhain's ethereal reverberating voice startle many of the scientist from their mutterings and adjustments.

"M-my lord, we weren't expecting you so soon. We have not long found the codes needed to use the device and its purpose is not yet clear" The Scientist stuttered out in fear for his life, so afraid was he that the ordinary two-toned sound of a Goa'uld was repressed.

Samhain's eyes flashed to the flinching of those surrounding him. "Idiots! I have told you the device is a repository, a secret trove of knowledge kept by Ra in order to hide information from the system lords. You doubt my knowledge"

"No n-never sir, however, the device doesn't seem to have any capacity for storage, therefore we assumed that it was a communication device for interfacing with the actual repository."

"Strange that you wouldn't also assume that a secret repository might not just declare itself one immediately when found, you may have the cunning of an Unas but Ra was supreme system lord for over 30,000 years for a reason."

"My lord, a thousan-"

"Silence! you and this entire team are to be reassigned, if it were not for your previous accomplishments and potential future servitude I would have you boiled alive in the very Naquadah which would otherwise be your payment"

Samhain sighed, it seemed that this treasure would be more difficult to access than he thought. Regardless, he thought, the search goes on.


End file.
